Ten Things I Also Hate About You
by garotafosforo
Summary: Dez coisas que Sirius Black odeia em Remus Lupin. SLASH SBRL
1. Eu odeio como você é tímido

É isso aí, depois de muita enrolação, muito suor, muito sangue e muito amor - foi um parto escrever alguns capítulos, sério mesmo -, estou de volta a ativa e **Ten Things I Also Hate About You** está finalmente no ar, como prometido. Espero que gostem!

**N/a: **Essa fic é uma continuação. Faz mais sentido se você tiver lido a primeira parte primeiro, eu garanto! (.net/s/4779743/1/Ten_Things_I_Hate_About_You)

**N/a: **Obrigada especial a quem acompanhou a primeira e está aqui para acompanhar a segunda. Vocês são lindíssimos. (l)

**

* * *

**

**Dez coisas que eu também odeio em você**

1 - Eu odeio como você é tímido

"Hey, Moony.", ronronei, envolvendo sua cintura e inclinando-me para beijar seus lábios. Ao invés disso, encontrei sua bochecha ardendo como que em chamas. Ou aquilo era um tomate?

"Sirius, aqui não." Remus sibilou, empurrando meus ombros, fazendo com que eu me endireitasse e encarasse sua face extremamente vermelha. Atrás deles, um grupinho de corvinais passou, soltando risadinhas e olhando para nós.

"Qual é o problema, Moon?"

"No meio do Salão Comunal não, Sirius!"

Confuso, tombei a cabeça para o lado. É claro que eu sabia que metade das pessoas presentes olhavam para nós descaradamente. A outra metade apenas era discreta. "Por que não?"

"As pessoas estão olhando pra gente.", ergueu a sobrancelha, como se fosse óbvio.

"E daí?" Que olhassem, oras. Bando de invejosos.

"Sirius, _não_.", decretou, afastando-se de mim para se sentar ao lado de um James profundamente entretido em beijar Lily o mais apaixonadamente possível. Bufei. Por que ele podia e eu não?

Não era justo, por que Moony tinha de ser tão tímido?


	2. Eu odeio como você é absurdamente gentil

2 - Eu odeio como você é absurdamente gentil mesmo com que não merece

"Sirius, já cheg--"

"Não, não chega!", gritei, chutando a estátua a minha frente, que resmungou algo como "grosso" e se esgueirou pela passagem atrás dela. "Você ouviu o que ele disse?!"

"Ouvi, Sirius, mas isso não é razão para--"

"Não é razão para... Ora, Remus!", bufei, jogando os braços no ar em indignação. Remus estendeu a mão para tocar meu ombro, tentando me acalmar.

"Sirius, vamos. Eu sei que não foi certo dizer o que ele disse, mas você tem que entender que é Snape, ele faria qualquer coisa pra te atingir!"

"Nem tente justificar, Remus! Nem tente!", bufei. Como, por deus, ele podia ser tão compreensivo com aquele... aquele... _sonserino_?

"Não estou justificando, mas você está fazendo exatamente o que ele quer levando isso tão a sério."

"Foda-se!", gritei, acordando o velho de um quadro na parede. "Foda-se o que ele queria! Se ele me atinge, eu posso atingi-lo de volta!"

"E ficar nesse joguinho eternamente?" Remus suspirou, avançando para mim e tomando minha mão nas dele. "Sirius, você não pode ligar para o que ele disse, _eu_ não ligo. Mesmo. Dumbledore não o deixou contar a ninguém, o máximo que ele pode fazer é nos provocar. Não estou defendendo nem nada, só acho que você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água."

"Que se foda.", bufei, arrancando minha mão das dele. "Faça como quiser, que se foda!", exclamei, andando na direção oposta. O filho da puta provocava e Remus ainda o defendia?

Eu odeio, _odeio_ pessoas gentis.

* * *

Por enquanto é isso, bem curtinhos os capítulos, mas é isso.


	3. Eu odeio como você conhece

3 - Eu odeio como você conhece meus pontos fracos

Eu sinceramente nem lembrava mais por que estávamos brigando, mas nós estávamos brigando. E feio. Na verdade, _briga_ não era o termo correto. Não, _massacre_ era mais adequado. E não era eu quem estava massacrando.

"Não sei se você sabe, mas não é nada legal aturar o seu fã-clube te seguindo pra lá e pra cá!"

"Moony, pela última vez, você sabe que pode confiar em mim!"

"Não foi o que me pareceu quando Liza Barten _tropeçou_ e _caiu _em cimade você."

Okay, direto na minha fidelidade. Ponto para Remus Lupin.

"Eu não acredito que você está usando isso contra mim, não foi nem minha culpa!"

"Mas é claro," ele continou como se não tivesse me ouvido. "que eu não tenho o direito de reclamar, porque Sirius Black quis assim, então Sirius Black fará assim. Sempre. Vou te dar uma dica, Sirius: a Terra gira ao redor do Sol, não do seu umbigo."

Okay, direto no meu ego. Dois pontos para Remus Lupin.

"Você realmente acha que eu trocaria você por uma sonserina? Uma _sonserina_?"

Ele riu com escárnio.

"Você combinariam muito mais, _Black._"

Okay, direto na minha rebeldia. Remus sabia me massacrar quando queria. Bufei.

"Quando você parar com esses ciúmes ridículos, Remus, me avise.", e subi as escadas, batendo a porta do dormitório às minhas costas e me atirando em minha cama. Completamente acabado.

Eu odeio como Remus sabe machucar, quando quer.

* * *

Cara, muitíssimo obrigada a todas, vocês são muito lindas, eu não mereço tudo isso. ;; 3

Capítulo mini mas que foi tenso de escrever, dica. Misturei ele com o próximo - tão tenso quanto -, desmisturei, misturei de novo, um sacrifício. u_u

Amanhã tem o quarto e - com sorte - o quinto.


	4. Eu odeio como você é ciumento

4 - Eu odeio como você é ciumento

Era eu quem deveria estar bravo, não ele, certo? Certo.

Digo, não era minha culpa se aquela maldita sonserina não largava do meu pé, era? Não era.

Nós havíamos superado o episódio da briga há alguns dias. Ótimo. Então tudo estava bem, certo? Errado. Remus estava especialmente ciumento nos últimos dias, e não só com a quintanista sonserina, embora particularmente com ela.

"Siiiiiriuuuus!", gritou uma voz aguda do outro lado do Salão Comunal, da onde uma massa de cabelos loiros e uniforme grifinório acenava. Forcei um sorriso para ela. Remus rolou os olhos. Não era minha culpa! Eu sou carismático por natureza, mas que coisa! Pelo menos, ela não era nenhuma quintanista sonserina. Ela veio saltitando até mim, sapecando um beijo em minha bochecha. Remus rosnou baixinho ao meu lado.

_Oh-oh._

Eu conhecia aquele rosnado. E, mesmo se não conhecesse, a mensagem era bastante clara: dê um gelo nela ou eu te castro. Não era exatamente uma escolha difícil. Mas é claro que, mais uma vez, os músculos do meu rosto me traíram.

"Como você está, Sophie?", perguntei, sorrindo. Remus rosnou mais uma vez. Desta vez, a mensagem já indicava que eu estava ferrado: depois não diga que eu não te avisei. Eu tentei segurar a mão dele por debaixo da mesa, mas ele a arrancou de mim, bufando.

"Ótima, ótima!" Os olhos dela estavam brilhando, como diabos ele queria que eu fosse frio com ela? "Então, você vai na festa da Kay?"

Havia uma resposta errada. Uma única resposta que eu não poderia dar se tivesse o mínimo de amor pela minha vida. Uma resposta que me custaria horas, _dias_ de pedidos de desculpas. E, obviamente, a que eu escolhi.

"Depende, você vai?"

Sophie quase desmaiou. Remus quase me socou ali mesmo. Ao invés disso, ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força, levantou-se e, bufando, saiu do Salão.

Eu estava tão, mas _tão_ ferrado.


	5. Eu odeio como você é inocente

5 - Eu odeio como você é inocente

"Moooony.", murmurei em seu ouvido, rouco, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços e encostando meu peito a suas costas. Ele se virou na cama, ainda um tanto sonolento, esfregando os olhos. Adorável. Eu sorri. Ele me sorriu de volta.

"Oi, Paddy."

"Sabe que dia é hoje, Moony?", alonguei as sílabas das palavras, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele piscou.

"Eu esqueci de alguma coisa?"

Meu sorriso aumentou.

"Hoje é dia de visita a Hogsmeade. Estamos sozinhos na escola."

Moony piscou mais uma vez. "Oh, desculpe, você queria ir?"

Meu sorriso murchou um pouco.

"Não. Eu prefiro ficar aqui com você. Na cama. _Sozinhos._"

"Tem certeza, Pad? Eu acho que deveríamos ir.", ele fez menção de se levantar, mas eu o puxei de volta, meu sorriso murchando mais um pouco.

"Não, não! Vamos ficar aqui. Juntinhos. Na cama. _Sozinhos._"

"Hm, okay.", meu sorriso voltou e eu o beijei de leve, subindo delicadamente sua camisa com as mãos. De repente, ele ergueu-se, me dando um seinho. "Eu vou tomar banho.", e entrou no banheiro.

Rosnei, atirando-me de volta na cama. Eu odeio como ele é inocente.

* * *

Gente, obrigada e Feliz Natal pra todo mundo. :3

Não sei se volto antes do Ano Novo, mas, por via das dúvidas, bom começo de ano pra vocês. (l)

Beijos. :*


	6. Eu odeio como você é convincente

6 - Eu odeio como você é convincente

"Padfoot."

Eu não ia responder. Não mesmo. Eu ainda estava bravo com ele e não ia ceder tão fácil.

"_Paddy_."

Nem com aquele sussurro absurdamente sensual no meu ouvido. Não mesmo. Ele podia respirar o quão perto do meu pescoço ele quisesse, eu não ia ceder.

"Pad, você ainda está bravo comigo?", perguntou, manhoso. Cínico. Ele sabia que eu estava bravo e só perguntava porque sabia o que aquele tom de voz fazia comigo. Não ceda, Sirius, _não ceda. _

Fez-se silêncio por alguns minutos. Aliviado, suspirei. Eu tinha resistido. _Eu sou demais_, pensei, triunfante.

Cedo demais.

"Paddy, olhe pra mim." Não, não, não, definitivamente _não_. "Padfoot, por favor."

E o desgraçado puxou meu ombro, fazendo com que eu rolasse sobre o colchão e parasse exatamente, _exatamente_ onde as pontas de nossos narizes se tocavam, olhando direto em seus olhos. Engoli em seco.

"Sirius, por que ainda está bravo comigo?", ele fez cara de choro. Filho da mãe.

"Você sabe porque eu estou bravo com você, Remus, não se faça de burro."

"Já faz três dias!"

"Não interessa." Grunhi, tentando desviar os olhos dos dele. Ele segurou meu queixo entre os dedos finos, puxando-o de volta e por isso, por _isso_ meus lábios não tocaram os dele. E agora seu hálito estava a dois centímetros do meu nariz. Ótimo. Ótimo mesmo.

"_Paddy_!", ele gemeu, alongando as sílabas e fazendo beicinho. "Eu já pedi desculpas!"

Suspirei. Eu tinha perdido. Tinha perdido e ele sabia disso, o sacana.

"Que seja.", murmurei, virando-me para o outro lado e fingindo voltar a dormir. Eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo, podia senti-lo sorrindo às minhas costas. "Mas saiba que, se você não fosse tão fodidamente convincente, eu ainda estaria bravo."

* * *

Gente, obrigada imenso a todas pelo carinho, espero que tenham curtido seus Natais e Anos Novos. :D

Desejem-me sorte, porque precisarei dela pra postar o sétimo amanhã, haha.

Obrigada mais uma vez. :*


	7. Eu odeio como você é adorável

7 - Eu odeio como você é adorável

Protestei roucamente contra a luz que invadia o dormitório, cobrindo os olhos com o travesseiro. Não era certo que o sol resolvesse brilhar às sete da manhã de um domingo. Procurando fugir do incômodo luminoso, virei-me sobre o colchão, sentindo a luz quente banhar minhas costas ao invés de meu rosto.

Suspirei, aliviado, pronto para voltar a dormir. No entanto, o som de um resmungo _estranhamente_ próximo fez com que eu movesse o travesseiro de meus olhos, franzindo a testa.

Instantaneamente, sorri. Moony viera para a minha cama durante a noite e agora reclamava do roubo de seu travesseiro, segurando firme em uma das pontas deste enquanto resmungava, ainda adormecido. Soltando um risinho, soltei o objeto, fazendo com que ele ronronasse ao enterar o rosto nele novamente.

Remus era lindo pela manhã. Era provavelmente o único momento do dia em que ele permitia - não que tivesse opção - que seu cabelo cor de areia atingisse aquele nível de desordem que, em conjunto com a pele pálida e os lábios vermelhos, me deixava completamente sem fôlego.

Remus era absolutamente lindo. E, se eu tinha alguma dúvida do porquê de ter me apaixonado por ele, ela seria completamente eliminada naquele momento.

Não só por sua beleza, é claro, mas por cada subir e descer de seu peito enquanto ele respirava, por cada mínimo sonzinho adorável que deixava seus lábios entreabertos, por cada mínimo movimento de seu corpo adormecido.

Grunhindo, ele aproximou-se de mim, abraçando minha cintura e afundando o rosto em meu peito, fungando pronfundamente, sorrindo e tão lindo, _tão lindo_. E, quando meus braços envolveram seus ombros, eu tive certeza que era mais entregue a ele do que jamais desejei ser a qualquer pessoa. Se ele ao menos fosse um pouquinho menos adorável, quem sabe eu pudesse ter contido meus sentimentos. E, no entanto, lá estava eu, sorrindo incontrolavelmente como um idiota apaixonado.

O que, de fato, eu era.

* * *

Esse capítulo devia ser proibido para pessoas com diabetes, sério mesmo.

Suuuuuuper fluffy, eu sei, quebra um pouco o clima de comédia (ou tentativa de, né, olha eu me promovendo), mas ele é importante, eu acho. (l)

Obrigada, beijos! :*


	8. Eu odeio quando você não presta atenção

8 - Eu odeio quando você não presta atenção em mim

Domingo à tarde. Não havia nada mais lindo do que domingo à tarde. Empolgado, subi os degraus de dois em dois, passando por alguns terceiranistas contrabandeando cerveja amanteigada e por uma pequena parte do meu fã-clube, como Remus gostava de chamá-las. Sorri, alcançando a porta do dormitório e escancarando-a.

"Moony, vamos sair!", anunciei, eufórico. Remus me encarou como quem encara uma dançarina de hula-hula japonesa fazendo uma dança do acasalamento, desviando os olhos de seu pergaminho momentaneamente. Meu sorriso permaneceu inabalado.

"Você bateu a cabeça?", ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim. Continuei sorrindo, andando até a mesa e apoiando as mãos nela, curvando-me para ele. Ele bufou, voltando a rabiscar alguma coisa no pergaminho. "Tire esse sorriso maníaco da cara, Sirius. Eu tenho mais o que fazer."

"Ah, vamos, Moony, é domingo!"

"Domingo depois da lua cheia, Sirius."

"Mais um motivo para nós sairmos, tirar o atraso!"

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos, rosnando. "Tire o atraso com o seu travesseiro, eu tenho mais o que fazer." e voltou os olhos para os seus pergaminhos. Meu sorriso murchou.

Derrotado, atirei-me na cadeira mais próxima, bufando e cruzando os braços. O som da pena arranhando o papel permaneceu por alguns _longos_ minutos de espera - paciência nunca foi uma das minhas maiores virtudes - antes que eu decidisse falar novamente.

"Moony," chamei, manhoso. "Moon..."

Ele nem desviou a atenção de sua redação, embora sua mão tivesse tremido de leve. Levantei-me da cadeira, contornando a mesa e abraçando-o por trás.

"Moon, por favor.", ronronei, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo-o arrepiar. "Esquece esse trabalho chato e fica um pouquinho comigo."

"Sirius...", ele suspirou, afastando-me. "Assim que eu terminar isso eu passo todo o tempo do _mundo_ com você, agora, _por favor_, vá jogar Quadribol com James, sim?"

Senti meu queixo cair e pisquei várias vezes, chocado. Ele estava me _rejeitando_?

Bufando, bati os pés até a porta e saí, profundamente indignado.

Eu odiava não ser o centro das atenções, _especialmente_ das atenções de Remus.


	9. Eu odeio como você é temperamental

9 - Eu odeio como você é temperamental

"Bom dia, Moony!", gritei, correndo para ele, que apenas me lançou um olhar fuzilante.

"Sai.", resmungou, indo sentar-se em um canto isolado do Salão Comunal.

"Acho que nem tanto, Padfoot. Ele está naqueles dias.", James riu ao meu lado. Voltei-me para ele, implorando com os olhos por ajuda. Ele riu da minha desgraça. Corno. "Nem pensar, Pad. Moony está nos dias caninos, eles deviam ser sua especialidade!"

"Veado.", resmunguei, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

"Cervo! É cervo!", ele protestou, mas eu já tinha virado as costas para ele e me preparava para a guerra do século - do mês, na verdade, já que a TPM lunar de Moony era mensal - contra um lobo irritadíssimo. E não era uma disputa muito justa.

"Moony.", chamei, cauteloso. Ele grunhiu, sem tirar os olhos de seu livro. "Er... hm..."

"Desembucha, Padfoot."

"James já quer descer para tomar café, você vem com a gente?", amansando a fera, parte um: fazê-lo comer.

"Não estou com fome.", amansando a fera, parte um: fracasso.

"Mas, Moony, você precisa--"

"Sirius?", ele me encarou por um mero segundo que me fez tremer nas bases. "Some."

"Mas, Moony, você realmente precisa--"

"Sirius, _sai._"

"Mas, Moony! Vo--"

"Black, _some._", ele rosnou, me encarando com os olhos perigosos. Bufando, caminhei de volta para James, que me esperava no mesmo lugar, rindo da minha derrota.

"Veado.", grunhi, largando-me ao seu lado.

"Cachorro.", ele retrucou, ainda risonho.

Eu odiava a TPM lunar de Remus.

* * *

Ufa, consegui!

Postando de uma lan house no Guarujá, pra onde fui arrastada pela mamãe. -s

Desculpem a demora e espero que gostem dos capítulos novos. :D Acho que o décimo e último - nossa, essa foi rápida, não foi? - só quando eu voltar, domingo ou segunda.

Mais uma vez muito obrigada a todas pelas reviews maravilhosas. (l)

Beijos. :*


	10. Eu odeio como não odeio

10 - Eu odeio como não odeio nenhuma dessas coisas, nem mesmo um pouquinho, nem mesmo ao todo

Eu chegava espumando de raiva e James ria, balançando a cabeça. Esperava que eu gritasse tudo que eu tinha pra gritar, chorasse tudo que eu tinha pra chorar e me sorria um "Não dou uma semana pra vocês voltarem."

Eu resmungava, fingindo para mim mesmo que eu podia controlar minha vontade de ficar perto de Remus.

Porque a verdade é que era difícil ficar perto de Remus sem se irritar com seus ciúmes, sua geniosidade, seu temperamento e - o que mais me irritava - sem se encantar por ele.

Porque a coisa que eu mais odiava em Remus era o jeito como ele sorria para mim, as bochechas coradas por causa dos olhares alheios. Eu odiava sentir minhas mãos tremerem e o meu coração palpitar e saber que eu não era dono das minhas próprias ações, que eu era completamente entregue a ele como eu jurei para mim mesmo _nunca_ ser a _ninguém_. Eu odiava saber que não poderia viver longe dele, que a mera ausência daquele abraço, daquele sorriso que eu odiava tanto, _tanto_, era mais do que eu poderia suportar.

"Te amo, Paddy.", ele sussurrava em meio a pedidos de desculpa, me abraçando como se fosse a última vez e eu sempre rezava para que _nunca_ fosse.

"Também te amo, Moony.", eu respondia, sabendo que era completa e ridiculamente verdade.

E, quando eu chegava com um sorriso idiota na cara, James ria mais ainda e dizia "Viu, Padfoot, e você achando que era o fim do mundo!"

**Fim**

* * *

Nem acredito que acabou, foi tão rápido!

Bom, espero não ter desapontado ninguém que esperava essa continuação - não pela rapidez, mas pelo conteúdo. ._. Tenho alguns novos projetos - eu sei, "e daí?" - em andamento e tal, inclusive uma one shot pronta que talvez eu adapte para um ship que o FF aceite - maldita ausência de fics de bandas - e poste e alguns projetos Sirem que talvez demorem a sair da minha cabeça para o Word - acho tão mais bonito falar "pro papel", mas não daria pra postar pra vocês D: -, talvez não. Enfim, talvez eu volte com uma angst, talvez com uma fluffy, talvez Sirem, talvez não, tudo depende do que vier primeiro. Só pra avisar, quem dita isso é meu humor e ele oscila mais do que o do Remus.

Por fim, obrigada com muito amor a toooodas que leram, deixando reviews ou não, gostando ou não. (l) E com um amor muitíssimo especial a quem mandou review/favoritou!

Beijos!


End file.
